Nervous
by Nightbird
Summary: Follows Hypnotic. Spike gets revenge and someone comes back. W/S


Title: Nervous  
Author: Nightbird  
Distribution: SHL, FoF, Fire & Ice, anyone with my fic otherwise ask.  
Disclaimer: BtVS belongs to Joss, Fox and Yako,Wacko and their sister  
Dot.(Aka WB)  
Couple: W/S  
Rating: Oooh, R.  
Notes: Follows Hypnotic. The game Nervous is one me & my mates and our BF's  
would play during the summer, never got as far as the fic though.We'd all  
chicken out at about knee level.*g*  
Summary: Spike gets his revenge!  
Dedication: Stryx, Soul,Gunbunny,Megan and Omega H - my lovely & evil  
siblings!  
Kinsey - who wanted more.  
Molly - who convinced me to do another one. Chem. studying be damned!  
Joe & Dan - for their comments! *eg*  
  
Willow shifted uncomfortably, the night was hot and even though her window  
was open, her sheets were still too warm for her liking. Pushing them  
to one side she rolled over and banged her pillow into a new shape in the  
interest  
of making it more comfy. A cool breeze blew though the window,gently  
caressing  
her face as it passed. Slowly she dropped off to sleep content in the  
knowledge that Spike had yet to try and get revenge for the lollypop stunt  
she'd pulled.  
  
A muffled thump echoed though the room and Spike swore quietly from his  
perch just outside the window. Bloody picture frame. Watching Willow's  
sleeping form carefully, Spike slowly slipped though the open window.  
Tonight he decided revenge would be his.  
  
The first thing that gave Willow an idea that something or someone was in  
her room was the cool fingers that were slowly stroking her instep. Faking  
continued sleep Willow slowly opened her eyes until she could see though her  
lashes. A not so muffled squeak escaped when she realised exactly who was at  
the bottom of her bed.  
  
"Spike."  
  
Spike smirked, he'd known exactly when she had woken up. Sliding his hands  
further up her calves he paused and regarded her with a look that made a  
sudden warmth to start growing in her stomach,  
  
"Hello Pet, I've come for my revenge."  
  
Willow shivered, the silky tone in his voice hid something that she couldn't  
quite put her finger on but what ever it was she liked it.  
  
"We're gonna play a little game, it's called Nervous, I'll think you'll like  
it. You can't move your arms or legs to stop me. I'll ask you if you're  
Nervous, either say no or shake your head if you aren't, Say yes or nod if  
you are. Got that pet?"  
  
Willow nodded, thanking her lucky stars and anything else that Buffy had  
gone to Riley's for the night.  
  
Slowly Spike started to move his hands up her legs towards the knee, pausing  
only to gently rub the pale flesh,  
  
"Are you nervous, pet?"  
  
Willow stiffened, shaking her head. Spike grinned and carried on up her  
leg,each finger tracing an invisible pattern that weaved it's way up under  
the edge of her night dress and stopped just short of her underwear. Spike  
paused and she whimpered as his hands withdrew,  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
Grinning slightly, Spike panther crawled his way closer up the bed so he was  
sitting by her side. Willow squeaked as cool fingers ran along her ribs,  
just skirting her breasts and continuing up along her throat.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
Willow keened in reply as his fingers danced along her collar bone and  
dipped under her nightshirt,  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
Willow shook her head as his hands slowly moved down towards her waist,  
rucking her nightshirt up as they went. When they reached the edge of her  
panties he froze and Willow looked up,  
  
"What's wrong? why have you stopped?"  
  
"Sorry pet, but we're about to have company. I guess my revenge will have to  
wait till later."  
  
Bending down Spike ravaged her mouth with his own before hoisting himself  
off the bed.  
  
"Don't ever think this is over."  
  
With those words, he was out the window leaving Willow as a quivering heap  
on her bed.  
The door burst open and Willow screech, grabbing at the covers as Buffy  
stumbled in, her face a mess of tears and bleeding scratches. Bolting up  
Willow shut the door and grabbed Buffy's arm leading her to her bed.  
  
"What's wrong??"  
  
Buffy gasped,  
  
"Angel..us, he's back."  
  



End file.
